The present invention relates generally to the field of laser measuring or marking devises. The present invention provides a laser apparatus that projects a laser beam over a distance and onto a target as a means of delineating a predetermined length and a method for measuring whether an object has traveled a predetermined length using the laser apparatus.
In the game of football, an offensive team that advances the ball the length of ten yards within four plays makes a first down and retains possession of the ball. The traditional method of measuring a first down or determining the distance yet to be covered to make a first down relies on a set of markers connected by a chain that stretches ten yards. The back marker pole, known as the scrimmage marker, designates the starting point from which to measure a first down. The forward marker pole, known as the first down marker, is stretched against the length of the chain and designates the length of the field over which the offensive team must carry the ball in order to make a first down.
Throughout the game, football officials must resort to the traditional first down markers kept on the sideline to establish whether the offensive team has carried the ball the required distance. In situations where the football is located in the middle of the field, which is 53 yards wide, the first down markers must be moved onto the field for the measurement causing the game to be stopped. This increases the time it takes to complete a game.
The current first down measuring method can be inaccurate. During play, the first down markers remain on the sideline with the scrimmage marker designating the position of the ball at the beginning of the previous first down. In moving the markers onto the field to obtain a measurement of the ball after the play has ended, errors are introduced by forward or backward shifts of the markers relative to their first down positions on the sideline. Since the difference between making a first down and not could be a fraction of an inch, any variation in the position of the first down markers on the field versus the first down markers on the sideline is critical. In addition, the current measuring method causes many delays in the play of the game.